


Footstool

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Light BDSM, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: A pregnant Beelzebub needs a place to rest her feet.





	Footstool

Title: Footstool  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Gabriel/Beelzebub, Eric the Disposable Demon  
Word Count: 723  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
A/N: This is for [charsawdeath](https://charsawdeath.tumblr.com)  
Summary: A pregnant Beelzebub needs a place to rest her feet.

"A little to the left, Eric."

"Yes, Lord Beelzebub." The disposable demon shifted slightly underneath Beelzebub's swollen feet. "Better?"

"Yezzz." Beelzebub sighed, closing her eyes. A wild New Year's Eve party had resulted in her carrying that idiot Gabriel's spawn. She rubbed a hand over her enormous stomach, pausing when she felt a kick from inside. Demons didn't usually get pregnant. But then again, the Prince of Hell didn't usually try several pages of the Kama Sutra with very flexible Archangels while they were both incredibly drunk either.

She had been an angel once, back before the Fall. Whatever was growing inside had a chance of coming out as a pure angel, a demon, or something new. Whatever happened, the child would be the first in existence. Both Up Above and Down Below were watching the entire thing very carefully. It wasn't like they would be able to keep it a secret anyway. The walls had too many ears and Gabriel had a very big mouth.

"How long has it been?"

"Archangel Gabriel should be back any minute now." Eric grit his teeth as Beelzebub curled their toes, stabbing his back with claw-like nails. "Would you like me to leave before he gets here?"

"After what happened lazzzt time, you should probably go." Beelzebub rolled her eyes as she remembered how ridiculous Gabriel had been. He'd used a bolt of lightning to smite Eric, thinking the lesser demon was a threat to his child. They lifted their feet off of Eric's back. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes, my Lord." Eric managed a tiny bow before disappearing in a cloud of sulfuric smoke.

Beelzebub got to her feet with a groan. She stretched a bit, wincing at the pain in their back. She didn't know how pregnant humans dealt with this for nine months. While Beelzebub had a human corporation, she was still a demon inside and everything seemed to be moving at a much more rapid pace.

She felt Gabriel before he appeared in the bedroom. He was wearing his usual suit with lavender tie. He had a smile on his face which threatened to split his head in half. "I've got what you asked for, Beelz." He held out a small grocery bag.

"You'd better have the right thing thizzz time, Gabriel." She sat back down on the recliner. "I want you to rub my feet while I eat. Then you're going to assume the position for a while."

"Which position? Certainly you don't want to..." Gabriel jerked back at her glare. "Oh, right. Hang on, let me change into something more comfortable for both of us." He snapped his fingers, trading his suit for his jogging outfit.

She snatched the bag from his hand, removing a pint of triple chocolate ice cream and a jar of pickles. Beelzebub inspected the labels, making sure they were the exact ones she'd asked for. "Thankzzz." A bowl appeared on the end table next to the chair.

Gabriel watched in horror as she mixed the two items together. "Are you seriously going to eat it that way? That's disgusting."

"I have a craving." She pointed at her feet with the spoon. "Rub. Now. This is half your fault."

"How was I supposed to know it would happen? It hadn't happened any of the other times!" He sat down on the floor and began to rub her feet the way she liked, the corners of his lips twitching every time he made her moan.

"Less talking, more rubbing, you idiot."

After the food was finished, Beelzebub pulled her feet out of Gabriel's hands. A book appeared on the table. She frowned at it. "What's thizzz?"

"Aziraphale suggested it." Gabriel shrugged. "I figured it couldn't hurt to read up on infants, even if ours is different. Ours is going to be the only one. I don't want us to screw it up."

"Ngth." Something inside of Beelzebub (not the baby) lurched. The way Gabriel was looking at her made her want to discorporate on the spot. "I'll flip through it. Assume the pozzzition, Gabriel."

A soft blanket and pillow appeared on the floor in front of Beelzebub. Gabriel stretched before getting on his hands and knees. Beelzebub's feet settled on his back. "You make a good footstool. Nice and zzzturdy."

Gabriel chuckled softly. "Anything for you, my Prince."


End file.
